


Without Sothis, There is Silence

by zestoda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestoda/pseuds/zestoda
Summary: sfw, wrote this after sothis and byleth became one. i was so depressed walking around the monastery having everyone treat me so differently i took a break and wrote this up!





	Without Sothis, There is Silence

…

…

…

Sothis…

I know you’re not gone. You told me as much. That we would become one, never to be separated, as was our fate when I was born. 

I miss your voice. Your encouragement when I was lost. How do I grieve you? You’ve been with me for eternity, yet we only just met..

What is destiny? What is fate? 

I’m lost. My students - my friends, I can feel their fear. My appearance has changed and that terrifies them… How do I reassure them I have not changed? I’m still their professor, their confidant, their ---

Jeralt would have known that despite my appearance, I’m still his Byleth. He would have held me and told me that no matter what, I was his daughter. Laughed as he ran his fingers through my changed hair, looked into my eyes and seen right through them, regardless of their color. I close my eyes and feel his calloused thumb wiping away my tears, hear his voice as he stifles a cry. I reach for his hand and feel my own damp cheek - I fall to the ground crying with grief, with pain, with emotions I never knew were capable to feel without the promise of death.

I will miss his smile, his touch, his laugh, knowing I’ll never hear him again, Sothis, knowing I’ll never hear you again, it’s too much to bear. 

If you’re truly with me, why do I feel this way? Since we are one, do I hurt you with my thoughts, or do you feel the same? Are you pounding your fists within the prison of my soul, begging to be let out, or are you consoling me, your hands intertwined with mine, whispering words of comfort, knowing I cannot feel your solace?

…

…

…

I’m alone...


End file.
